wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Kul Tiras
counterpart zone for the Battle for Azeroth|Zandalar}} Boralus | races = Drust Ettin Siren K'thir Tortollan Vulpera Hozen Saurok | rulers = | frulers = | major = Shrine of the Storm Freehold Waycrest Manor | minor = Brennadam Fallhaven | affiliation = Kul Tiras, Alliance, Independent | loc = Great Sea }} Kul Tiras (also spelled as Kul'Tiras,Quest:Lightforge IronAdmiral Barean Westwind plaqueKul'Tiras Marines faction pronounced KOOL-teer-AHS)Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness and Beyond the Dark Portal mission briefings. See http://www.youtube.com/watch?&v=hTjGagw64KI is an island in the Great Sea, located west of the Eastern Kingdoms. The islands are home to the human nation of the same name, having originally been discovered and colonized by Gilnean sailors from the mainland Eastern Kingdoms. Kul Tiras has played host to a mighty naval tradition ever since its first settling by humans. During the Second War, it was the largest maritime force in Azeroth and a major center for the war effort against the Orcish Horde. Since then, and with the eventual disintegration of the Alliance of Lordaeron, Kul Tiras became significantly more isolated and less involved on the world stage. Kul Tiras would once again return to prominence at the time of the World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth, when the Alliance ventured to the island to enlist the aid of the potent Kul Tiran navy in their new war against the Horde. History Background 2,700 years BDP, after the Troll Wars, the humans of Arathor traveled to various regions. Some human sailors left Gilneas and found a large island full of metal ores and other resources. Following their arrival in Kul Tiras, the human colonists were attacked by the native Drust. The war that ensued led the large and hardy race, who lived in Drustvar, to extinction.2017-05-11, BlizzCon 2017 Jeremy Feasel Interview – World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2017-11-05 The sailors then founded a mighty maritime outpost named Kul TirasWorld of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1, pg. 133 and in time it became a city-state that developed a thriving economy based on fishing and exports. Over the years, mighty fleets of merchant vessels were built and they sailed throughout the seas in search of exotic goods to trade and sell.The Seven Kingdoms In World of Warcraft In Battle for Azeroth Sometime after the third invasion of the Burning Legion, the Alliance came to the island seeking the powerful navy of Kul Tiras to aid in their new war against the Horde. Geography Kul Tiras is cold, mountainous, and rich with metal ores and other valuable natural resources. 2017-11-04,BlizzCon 2017 World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth Panel Transcript. Blizzplanet, retrieved on 2017-11-05 World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1, pg. 142 Location Kul Tiras is located west of Baradin Bay and Dun Morogh, slightly southeast of the Broken Isles.File:Chron3 map of Azeroth after the Cataclysm.jpg In previous maps Kul Tiras was located in or adjacent to Baradin Bay, along with Zul'dare near the island. To explain its absence in Cataclysm, it was stated that the island was pushed out to sea by the Cataclysm.Ask CDev Answers - Round 1 However Chronicle Volume 3 retroactively placed Kul Tiras near the Broken Isles, in its Battle for Azeroth location, even before the Cataclysm.File:Chronicle3 Azeroth map.jpg Map Zones :Characters of level 108 or higher should be able to enter the Kul Tiras, but unless they are highly geared, they will likely have some trouble. Kul Tiras is separated into three zones. All zones are scaled to the player's level. *Tiragarde Sound (110 - 120) *Drustvar (110 - 120) *Stormsong Valley (110 - 120) Places A tavern named Mowbry's Tavern existed. Rych used to visit it.Cycle of Hatred, chapter 21 Dungeons * * * * * In the RPG Kul Tiras is a large island off Khaz Modan's west coast, between Azeroth and Lordaeron. The unsettled areas are covered with rolling hills and sparse evergreen woods. Kul Tiras is temperate, though subject to sudden ocean storms. The nation is also very windy, which makes zeppelin rides perilous. Nearby Crestfall, immediately off the northeast coast, and farther Tol Barad, in the same direction, are also parts of Kul Tiras. Wild game includes a few forest creatures such as foxes, squirrels and the occasional black bear. Kul Tiras' shores possess good fishing and provide ample seafood. There is excellent lobster and king crab in Kul Tiras.Lands of Conflict, page 101 Subzones in the RPG include Crestfall, Boralus, Tol Barad, and "The Sea". Drisburg is also mentioned. Notes *Since Kul Tiras retroactively had its location changed, the current locations of the islands of Crestfall and Zul'dare which were near Kul Tiras are unknown. *Kul Tiras appeared as an area with boat lanes in very early concept maps for World of Warcraft.File:ABE - Lordaeron and Khaz Modan map.jpg The Undermine map contains a boat path to/from Kul Tiras. Speculation Kul Tiras may have been mentioned in Blood of Our Fathers as Aldous Lescovar said that Jaina Proudmoore's homeland burned in slag. It could be a reference to the breaking of Kul Tiras' tectonic plates that caused it to move northwest. Media Images File:Kul Tiras ss.jpg|Kul Tiras landscape. File:Kul Tiras ss2.jpg|Kul Tiras woods and a Drust golem. Kul Tiras Houses.png|The banners of the ruling houses of Kul Tiras. ;Maps File:Warcraft II - Map of Eastern Kingdoms.jpg|Kul Tiras (largest island) position in Warcraft II map design by Stu Rose and Chris Metzen. File:KultirasWC2.jpg|Kul Tiras croped image. File:Warcraft II Tides of Darkness - Act 4 (Return to Azeroth).jpg|Kul Tiras' position in Warcraft II Tides of Darkness - Act 4. File:Warcraft II Beyond the Dark Portal - Act 3 (The Great Sea).jpg|Kul Tiras' position in Warcraft II Beyond the Dark Portal - Act 3. File:WarCraftII-BeyondTheDarkPortal-Orcs-Mission08-AssaultOnKulTiras.png|Kul Tiras during the Invasion of Draenor. File:WoW Town Hall world map.jpg|Kul Tiras is seen in an early official website map for World of Warcraft . File:Chronicle Map of Arathor's City-States.jpg|Kul Tiras' position in Chronicle Volume 1. File:Kul_Tiras_Island_1.png|Kul Tiras in Volume 1 of Chronicle. File:Kul Tiras film.jpg|Kul Tiras in the Warcraft film universe. File:Post-Sundering Suramar Cinematic.jpg|Kul Tiras in the Suramar cinematic. File:Map of Kul Tiras Blizzcon 2017.jpg|Map of Kul Tiras shown at BlizzCon 2017. File:Kul Tiras Trailer Map.jpg|Kul Tiras in the Battle for Azeroth trailer. File:Kultirasvol3.png|Kul Tiras in Volume 3 of Chronicle. File:WorldMap-World.jpg|In-game world map of Azeroth with Kul Tiras as one of the continents. ;Concept art File:Eastern Kingdoms concept sketch.jpg|Kul Tiras (center) can be seen in an early World of Warcraft concept map. File:Kul Tiras robe map.jpg|A probable early map of Kul Tiras tied to a robe. File:Kul Tiras concept art 1.jpg|A Kul Tiran home. File:Kul Tiras concept art 2.jpg|A Kul Tiran harbor. Videos File:World_of_Warcraft_Battle_for_Azeroth_—_Embers_of_War|Aug 13, 2018 ; File:Spoiler_Arrival_to_Kul_Tiras_%E2%80%94_Alliance|Aug 16, 2018; ;Fan-made File:The_Story_of_Alliance_intro_into_Kul_Tiras_-_Battle_for_Azeroth_Lore|Aug 17, 2018 by Nobbel87 (aka Nobbel) Patch changes * See also * - part of quest chain where the character travels to Kul Tiras * Zandalar References External links ;Boralus Harbor ;Lore ;News Battle for Azeroth: The Story So Far – Week 1|bydate=by Blizzard Entertainment August 16th, 2018}} Category:Battle for Azeroth Category:Eastern Kingdoms Category:Human nations Category:Human territories Category:Islands Category:Lore regions Category:Kul Tiras